


The Legend of Zelda: The Forsaken Kingdom

by EpicSummaries



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, The Triforce, alternative universe, rated for violence but it's not graphic enough to have a major warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicSummaries/pseuds/EpicSummaries
Summary: The gods were wrong to pick Link as the Chosen Hero, it should have been the Prince. Now Hyrule is foresaken and the Triforce lost.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU which is heavily influenced by chivalric literature. I tried to make the story believable as a plot of a game.  
> Aryll is the only character who had made only one appearance in a Zelda game to make it into the story, everyone else is either an OC or a recurring character.  
> I did research on damaged larynx or nerves (even though I had selective mutism as a child and was more qualified to write that one), but if someone reading this finds mistakes please contact me and I’ll edit it.

A gust of wind woke Link in a cold freight. He grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be an empty lantern. If anything was in his home he was ready to fight it. His eyes darted around his shabby home. His sister snored in her bed in the corner. His mother snored just as loudly. The hearth was empty save a cauldron which was starting to rust. The horses’ gear was thrown half heartedly on the floor. The straw covering the dirt floor looked like it had moved but the pots on the small wooden table didn’t move. A cucco pecked at the door. No one was there. Link looked back. The shutters rattled. Oh, it was just the window opening again. He needed to fix that. He closed the window before it might wake his family. 

That didn’t stop the sinking feeling in his guts that he was being watched. It was a stupid feeling. Who would be spying on the stableboy? 

Link went to the bucket and with a ladle drank. He was awake now and the sunrise looked like it would be soon. Might as well get ready for work. With the feastival coming up he needed to make sure the royal stables were ready for the influx of use. 

Just in case, he took the bow and some arrows. He just had that sinking feeling. 

The warm rosy colours behind the dark outline of Hyrule Castle made it look the most beautiful Link had ever seen it. It was large with many towers and slanted roofs. A few small windows let in the rosy hue from the other side. Maybe he should wake up earlier more often just to see the castle like this? That was never going to happen. 

He heard the sound of steel clashing. Link was very tempted to go off and watch the squires or the guard’s new trainees practice like he did when he was younger. But he had work to do. Gone were the days he could pretend to be a squire. He had his place and it wasn’t with them. 

Link opened the door to the stables and saw an upsetting sight. The horses were okay, they were excited to see him. It was just that Ban was asleep. If it wasn’t the sunlight shining in, it was the horses’ neighs that woke Ban up. 

“Who’s there?” Ban took the pitchfork. Only to drop it and laugh. “Oh, it’s just you Link.” Link rolled his eyes and dropped his bow and quiver in a hidden part of the stable. “Anyway, that means I’m off.” Link gave him a look. “What?” Link pointed to the Prince’s horse. Ban groaned. “But…” Link walked towards the King Rience’s horse. “Fine.” Ban gave up. 

Link gave the brown mare her daily brushing and her breakfast. 

“Everything was good last night. I think you got the last of the Keese’s nest last week,” Ban blabbered. 

Link was quick with the King’s horse. She never liked to be pampered. The Princess’s horse was a different story. 

“Rhiannon tried to kick me again,” Ban stated. 

Only Link and his father were able to give this mare what she needed. However, since his father’s passing two years ago, only Link was allowed to touch the beast. Other than the Princess of course. Well only kind of. Rihannon didn’t always listen to the Princess which could of course be dangerous. Horses were lovely but they could seriously injure a person. The Princess could fall off and crack her skull. But the two of them have gone a long way together. The Princess just needed more bonding with Rhiannon, especially before the festival where the Princess was going to ride the white mare in the procession. 

Link finished up with Rihannon and turned his attention on Epona. Link probably loved her best. Shh, don’t tell the other horses. But Epona had a connection with Link since he helped deliver her as a foal. The fact that he snuck her extra oats helped too. 

“Oh, what a lovely morning, I barely have anything to do,” said Link’s mother. “You can go Ban.” 

“Finally.” 

Ban dropped everything to run back home. He was probably going to sleep some more. 

“We are going to need better help,” said Link’s mother. She walked up to Link and kissed his temple. She was perhaps the one person in all of Castle Town who was actually shorter than him. “Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you,” he signed. 

“Are you feeling well?” 

She put the back of her hand on his forehead. Link pushed it away and nodded. 

“Oh, it’s just the stresses of being 18 now, is it? My baby is getting so old!” 

“You’re awake?!” Aryll basically announced her entrance by throwing the stable doors open. She spooked a couple of the horses. 

Link rolled his eyes and continued to brush Epona. 

“Are you sick?” Aryll basically popped out of nowhere and put the back of her hand on Link’s forehead. Sadly, his little sister no longer was one of the only people shorter than him. She was a centimeter taller and would not let Link forget it. 

“Can’t I just wake up early one day?” he signed. 

His sister laughed. 

“Stop making fun of your brother,” said their mother. “Your hair does look like you sleep all day.” She fixed Link’s messy dirty blond hair. Link just messed it back up when she stopped. 

“Do you really want your hair to look like that for the Princess?” teased Aryll. Her own dirty blonde hair was in a rat nest beneath her straw hat. 

Link went to fix his hair in the shield some knight left in the stables and never took back. He needed it to be just messy enough to look like he wasn’t trying. 

His mother sighed in the background. “Your uncle wants to take you to the tavern tonight and we’ll eat your favourite ... Poor baby, I’m going to brush you all over again.” She was petting the Prince’s horse. The stallion neighed. “Maybe you can meet your future wife at the tavern and then I can get some actual decent help. I’m sure with a face like yours, it wouldn't be too long before I have an army of grandchildren to help.” Link rolled his eyes. Aryll acted like she was going to throw up. “The barkeeper has a pretty daughter your age… and station.” Link swore she heard the last part but it was faint that he would have believed his mother if she said she didn’t say it. 

“I don’t think it’s the bar keeper's daughter you want.” Aryll said that way too close to his ear. He playfully pushed her away. 

“Aryll go check if all the fences have been closed.” 

“Yes mother.” She skipped away. 

The rest of the time was as silent as Aryll made it. They let the horses canter and gallop around after Aryll made sure the gates were closed. Aryll did talk about her friend in town finding herself a fiancé. Link seemed to forget that Aryll was 15 sometimes. 

The sun had been up for a couple hours when the Princess came for her daily bonding sessions. 

“Your highness, you look as lovely as ever,” said Aryll. 

“Thank you, is that a new hat?” 

“Oh, I didn’t think anyone would notice. Let me call my brother for your  _ bonding _ session.” 

Link was changing the hay but when he heard his sister. He dropped everything, turned around and fell onto one knee to bow. 

“Hello,” the Princess spoke. Link looked up. 

The Princess stood above him. She wore a white heavily layered headscarf with a blue embroidered hem. Her dress was simple for her, if it was anyone else, it would be more extravagant. There were no embroideries, it was just made of royal blue wool. However, she did have a golden belt with the Royal Hylian Crest, it being the Triforce surrounded by the wings of a bird, as the buckle. And lastly she had a purple cape with a large golden embroidered Royal Hylian Crest. She must have been wearing leather shoes but Link couldn’t see those. 

The Princess looked down at Link with her blue eyes and smiled. Her smile made him smile. 

Link went to get Rhiannon who was resting in the stable. The Princess followed. 

“Father is yelling at Cynan now for being stupid. He got lost in the Lost Woods again.” The Princess sighed. “It’s like he doesn’t realize it’s called the Lost Woods for a reason.” 

Link tried his hardest not to laugh. Most people found his laugh unnerving, since it was like a deep breathy sound which made him cough afterwards. But he couldn’t stop himself from laughing with the Princess. 

“I feel a little sorry for Cynan, though. With planning the festival everyone is highly stressed. Father just needed an excuse to blow up. I told Father that he should sleep in and relax for the morning. Destress and go hunting this morning. Sure, Cynan shouldn't have gone into the Lost Woods since he could die and there goes the next heir to Hyrule.” 

_“_ Maybe he should just listen to you _,_ ” signed Link. 

“Someone who speaks sense, finally.” She sighed and pet Rhiannon’s snout. Okay, Rhiannon was in a good mood so far. “I’ve been reading about horse riding techniques and I want to try them out.” 

Link nodded. He went to get Epona. He also sneaked the bow and quiver onto Epona’s saddle. 

“Be careful,” said his mother. “I don’t see Impa anywhere.” She looked side eyed at the Princess. 

Link smiled telling her of course when was he not careful? His mother could probably give him a list a mile long of him being the opposite of careful. 

He was off with the Princess. His mother was right, there was no Impa insight. The Princess was getting better at escaping her guardian’s watchful eyes. Unless Impa was hidden. Link was never sure. Impa seemed to disappear and appear at random sometimes. 

They decided to ride in the fields just outside of Castle Town today. Link thought maybe it could be good practice to shoot some arrows on horseback. You never knew when a moblin could randomly attack them. He needed to be ready. Though honestly, he liked his bow and moblins were just an excuse. It felt natural that he had a bow. He had learned watching the squires practice in the courtyard. Then he would sneak out into the training yard and practice. Sometimes he thought he was born into the wrong station in life and he should have been a knight. Not that he didn’t love the horses. He truly did. There was just something missing from the picture. 

The Princess soothed her mare. “This was one of the techniques I read about. They also said that I should feed her. So, I bought a couple of apples. I hope that’s okay with the diet you have her on.”  Link nodded. “That’s good. I need Rhiannon to be perfect for the feastival. All eyes will be on us.” 

“All eyes will be on you.” The Princess blushed and bit her lip. Link regretted it as soon as he said it. It was improper to say, especially to the Princess. “I mean, you’re playing the Goddess in the reenactment, of course all eyes will be on you!” He very quickly and fantactly added. He turned red and looked away. 

The Princess giggled. She played with a part of her veil. “You will be watching won’t you?” Link nodded not giving her eye contact. He wouldn’t miss it for the world. “Good, because I have a few tricks I’m going to use to make sure everyone is in awe.” Link smiled. “One, I’m going to glow. I don’t think I’m spoiling any surprise for you since you’ve seen me glow before and it comes so easily to me. Basic magic really. But it will impress most everyone who hasn’t seen it.” It still impressed Link to be honest. 

“But I have been practicing harder spells. I’m making Cynan a protection amulet. I have a feeling he’ll need it.” She sounded serious for a moment. But then went back to her happy self. “He has been going to the Lost Woods and getting himself in dangerous situations. I know he’s the best swordsman in the Kingdom and is perfectly capable of taking care of himself but a little extra protection for my big brother wouldn’t hurt.” 

After riding for a bit and the Princess explaining how to make a protection amulet, they found a place to rest near a tree. Link jumped off Epona and ran to help the Princess off her mare. She was about to touch the back of his left hand when a sudden gust of wind startled Rhiannon. The horse started to gallop as quickly as it could. The Princess screamed and grabbed onto her. Link didn’t think. He grabbed his mare and galloped to the Princess and Rhiannon. He took out a small flute and played it. It wasn’t the easiest thing for him to do usually but now while galloping on Epona it was nearly impossible. But something like the impossible wasn’t going to stop him. 

The Rhiannon stopped galloping at full speed and the Princess started to sing in a whisper to the mare. She soothed the mare by petting her with a glowing hand. Eventually the mare started to calm down. 

“I think we should stop here instead.” 

Link nodded. In one fell swoop, he jumped off his mare while Epona was cantering. The Princess on the other hand was careful not to spook her mare. 

“You didn’t have to show off.”  He gave her a stupid smile. The Princess got off her horse. “She was doing so well, what happened?” 

“A weird gust of wind. I’m sure that won’t happen in Castle Town.” 

“I suppose,” said the Princess in a small voice. “It couldn’t have been my fault.” 

Link shook his head. He gave Rhiannon a pet. 

“I don’t think we’ve been this far before.” She looked around. She was right. Link didn’t like to ride too far from Castle Town. Monsters could have been known to attack riders. Link touched his throat remembering the last time they were alone this far from the town. He wouldn’t have changed anything about that day since that’s how he became friendly, if not friends, with the Princess. He thought it was worth it. However, he didn’t want a repeat, even if he had 6 years of archery experience and physical growth. Maybe he could fight a monster without getting seriously injured now. 

The Princess didn’t seem to mind being so far from the Castle. Link swore that she preferred it with the smile on her face. A reddish blonde lock had fallen from her veil. He didn’t mean to stare. 

“Truth be told I needed to get out of the castle. Impa has been extra annoying lately. Training with Rhiannon is a nice excuse to get away from the hustle and the bustle.” Riding always made him forget about life too. 

The Princess gave him a mischievous smile. “I heard today was someone’s special day.” She went to grab something from her mare. “Tadah!” She held a Soldier’s Broadsword. 

Link blinked. The Princess was giving him a proper sword. He went to grab it and then took his hand back. This wasn’t happening. He took a good look at it. It wasn’t perfect. The rain guard was wide. The blade was made from regular steel. The oval handle was made from leather. The round pommel was actually a little on the larger side and made the sword a little heavier than it should have been. It was perfect to him. 

“I see you love it so much that you're speechless.” She laughed at her own joke. “Grab it, it’s yours.” 

He grabbed it with his left hand and immediately started to swing cutting the grass. Oh he found a couple of green rupees. He needed to stop himself from crying. It was beautiful. Oh she even gave him a sheath. He wiped a tear. It was all unbelievable. 

“I wish I could enter the tourney _._ ” It just came out. He shouldn’t have told the Princess that. 

“You really should. You would be amazing at the joust. Never have I seen anyone better with a horse then you. If they told me you were part Lynel I would believe them.” 

“It’s not my place.” 

“I don’t care and as the Princess I have a lot of say on the matter. Anyway, when you wear a suit of armour, visor and all, no one will be able to tell it’s the stableboy beating them.” She pretended to stab the air with an invisible lance. She had way too much faith in him. 

“You need money for a suit of armour. I don’t think I can cut enough grass to afford one by the festival.” 

“Oh.” She was a Princess, she never needed to worry about money. “Maybe I should have gifted you armour instead of a sword.” 

Link got nervous and started to sign furiously. “No this is more than I deserve. It’s amazing. I can’t thank you enough. I will never be able to thank you enough. I’m not destined to be a knight I guess.” 

She looked at her right hand. On it was the symbol of the goddesses, the Triforce. He knew that gave everyone anxiety. It was a sign something was going to go wrong. Some of the citizens took it as a sign they were not worshiping the goddesses probably. They were mad at Hyrule for it’s sinfulness according to them. Some took it as just another danger that Hyrule would have to beat and didn’t pay it much mind. They knew the stories and that it would end happily. Others wanted to be the Hero of Legend. It was their chance to make a name for themselves. Some died trying to prove they were the Hero of Legend. And the Princess blamed herself for being born with the sign of the goddesses. 

Link dared touch the Princess’s shoulder hoping it would comfort her. 

“The Triforce is whole and is in our possession. If the evil is rewoken, all I have to do is touch the Triforce and my power combined with the goddesses will defeat it. We won’t even need the hero. Of course if the hero should arise, they will be a great help. Everyone already thinks Cynan is the hero anyway. We could work together as a brother sister team.” He smiled at her. It wasn’t a bad plan. “I’m sorry, it’s your birthday. It’s a happy day. Let’s not talk about destiny or incorporeal Evil.” She held his hand for two second. “Let me see you use that sword. Maybe the Picori will show pity on you and give you a golden rupee.” A golden rupee wasn’t enough but it was nice of her to hope. 

He nodded and practiced with his new sword, doing techniques he remembered seeing the trainees perform. It was a happy day. Who cares if she was a Princess and he was nothing but a peasant. Destiny be damned for a few hours. 


	2. Awkward First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I think of Link as a very messy eater. 
> 
> More of them later but the Kokiri are more like dryads, like maybe they are evolving into the Koroks.

Link gawked at the beautiful pig in front of him. He didn’t know where to start eating? The belly was fatty and delicious. The back was smokey and delicious. The thigh was … well you get the point, he thought everything was delicious. After much thought, he started with the leg as it was the easiest part to tear into. Hylia herself must have blessed this pig, it was so delicious. Link needed it to be his birthday more often. 

“It feels like it was just yesterday your father was teaching you how to ride. I was so worried but you were a natural.” 

Link half ignored his mother’s remembrances. He was concentrating on the food in front of him. He needed to savour it. He rarely had meat, let alone his favourite. He saw two girls wave at him. He waved back with the pig leg. The juices trickles down his arm pooling at the linen at his elbow. 

“Don’t choke now.” His uncle pushed some ale his way. Link drank. The glass almost slipped from his hands. 

Link’s uncle was one of the blacksmiths (and the best according to himself anyway) in town. They came from a whole family of blacksmiths. It was how his parents met. Horses needed shoes and blacksmiths made them. They were bound to meet one day. 

“I swear, I taught you how to eat like a normal person. Link you have grease… everywhere.” His mother sighed. “I’m going to get Aryll to do the laundry tomorrow.” His mother looked at the bar. “Oh wait here.” Link didn’t know where else he was meant to go. He wanted to prove he could be a pig by finishing this pig. 

Link was happy. People loudly huddled. Some sang drinking songs. One person brought a harp. Others were just yelling. Two soldiers had to be kicked out of the bar so they could have a brawl outside. His uncle friendly yelled at someone from the other side of the tavern. They lifted their glasses towards each other. It smelled like ale and stupidity. The town felt alive. 

“Seriously, don’t choke and die. Your mother would kill me if that happened. ” His uncle laughed. 

Innocently, Link looked at him with his face full and grease dripping down his face. 

“How was your ride today?” 

Link blinked, but he was busy eating. He didn’t want to talk. But it was rude not to answer his uncle. So, he put down the food. Maybe this gave him the chance to actually chew his food. 

“Fine,” he signed.

“Oh, so you’re not the reason the Princess sent someone to pick up a sword.” 

Link blushed. He swallowed so much meat that it nearly choked him. After coughing, he answered his uncle. “It was more than fine.” 

“Good thing you have one.” His uncle gulped some ale. “She wanted me to make something special but I convinced her messenger against it. You’re a simple guy, don’t need all those fancy things she wanted. So, had one of our newbies make your sword. I wish I had time to make you a better one. But we’ve seen getting more customers lately complaining about an influx of monsters. With the festival and the monster, I’ve been working non-stop. I might need to ask around for more help, maybe your cousin is old enough. Naw, my old lady would never allow it.” His uncle elbowed him. “Thanks for being born, I needed a break from the forge.” He finished his ale. Then mindlessly took Link’s mug. 

Good thing Link didn’t see any monsters when he was with the Princess. Though maybe that’s what scared her mare. Maybe she could sense monsters and it wasn’t that random gust of wind. 

People ignored Link for the most part. They were busy with their lives. Some people talked with his uncle. Most of them were asking for new equipment. Some people would wave at Link. When that happened Link cursed that he didn’t bring his hood, he could be left alone with his wonderfully delicious meal. Then, there were some people who came to sit with him and his uncle. A Hylian woman who must have been ten years older than sat beside him. 

“What cat’s got your tongue?” Link hated that expression. People needed to find a new expression. 

“This is Olwen’s kid,” said Link’s uncle. 

“Ah, the dumb one.” He wouldn’t have put it in those words but he still nodded. “Oh that’s unfortunate. I’m sure that tongue could have charmed a lot of girls.” Please leave so Link could enjoy his pig. 

His uncle laughed, good naturally. “He talks with his hands, not his fault most girls can’t understand him when he flirts with them.” Link went red. He didn’t. He wouldn’t. 

Link went back to his meal. This meal wasn’t disappointed in him. Too bad that didn’t last. All he wanted for his birthday was to eat. But apparently that was too much to ask for. 

“Link.” 

He was taken out of his food trance and jerked his head towards his mother. She was with a girl around Link’s age. Oh, she must have been the bar keeper's daughter that his mother wanted him to meet and have that army of grandchildren with. He supposed she was pretty. She had the white hair and red eyes of the sheikah. She was definitely taller than he was but most people were taller than him. 

“This is Reina.” 

Link waved and smiled. She waved back. Her hands fidgeted. Link noticed some red tattoos on her right hand. They were Sheikah symbols and he did not understand the meaning of them. 

Link’s mother led Reina to a stool in front of Link. She sat beside Reina and looked at Link’s hands. Oh, she forced him on a date and now was going to stay. This wasn’t going to be awkward. At least his uncle took the cue to leave, after wishing Link luck on this inescapable date he found himself in. 

“How are you?” he signed. 

Link had no idea what was wrong with his question, but his mother had an agenda and she didn’t like how he started the conversation. “He said your dress is nice.” He needed a neutral translator. Though, she wasn’t wrong. It was a nice undyed linen dress. He could see Aryll loving it. He might want to give her one for her birthday but that was months away. He didn’t need to think about that. 

“Oh thank you, my sister made it. I’ve always been terrible with a needle. I was made for books.” Reina was looking at his mother instead of him. It was a rudeness Link was used too. 

“Do you work with books?” asked his mother before Link had the chance to say anything. Link felt like maybe he was the third wheel. 

“I’ve been working at the university’s library for six months now. My boss said that I might have a shot at being head librarian one day. I wouldn’t mind as long as I can keep reading more books… I’ve been translating a lot of Old Hylian texts. I found a book with some lines of the ancient language of the goddesses which I’ve been trying to decode.” 

Link looked at his mother. What would she want him to say? “Do you like it?” he signed. His mother translated. He was in the clear. At least this time she let him say something. 

Reina nodded. “Languages are very fascinating. I would love to be first person in centuries to be able to read the language of the goddesses. But I would need more examples of the script of the goddesses.” There was a moment of silence. His mother stared at him trying to convince him to say something. However it was Reina who broke the silence. “It’s very interesting how you can still talk.” Reina stared at his hands and tried to mimic him. She didn’t accidentally insult anyone, she only said gibberish. 

“He could teach you,” Link’s mother offered. 

Reina looked excited at that prospect. “I’ll get my wax tablet for notes. Wait right here.” She ran as quickly as she could. He wasn’t planning to leave. He still had a pig to eat. 

His mother started to whip the grease off his face with her sleeve. “I told you she was pretty.” 

Link shrugged in agreement. 

His mother looked disappointed. “She is a nice girl and we probably would not be able to find another girl who is willing to learn a different language to be with you.” Link looked at the ground. He knew she was being realistic and meant it as tough love but it was an emotional gut punch to hear. Mostly because he felt it was true. As the woman said early in the bar, it was a shame that he was dumb. He suddenly didn’t feel like finishing his pig. “Our family is in a good place.” She rubbed his back and cleaned some grease out of his hair. “I still have a few years where I can do our job properly before I get too old. And Aryll will be marrying some man soon enough.” It was still a thought he didn’t like. She was his baby sister. “And I know how you feel about you know who and I’m not telling you this because I dislike her but she’s above our social status. Please give Reina a chance.” He knew she was right. The most he could hope for with the Princess was paramour. And that didn’t help his family in the long run. How would he get food on their table? He couldn’t be a knight or anything more than a friend to the Princess. The world didn’t work that way. 

Link gave her a small nod. 

His mother wasn’t happy. She rubbed his back again. “I’m sorry. I wish I could give you the world. I wish I could make your dreams come true. I don’t want you to settle. But you’re an adult now and in the long run this for the best.” She hugged him. He didn’t feel like hugging her back. “I’m going to be with your uncle for a bit. He’ll take me back home. Don’t stay out too late, we have work to do.” Link refused to look at his mother. “I love you.” He didn’t feel loved at that moment. 

When Reina got back, his mother explained that she had to leave. But since Link was taught how to write they could use the wax tablet to talk with each other. After wishing Reina luck on learning Hylian Sign Language, she left them. Link saw her looking at them from the corner of the tavern drinking with her brother. 

His mother leaving left them in an awkward situation. They both looked at each other before looking somewhere else. He had no idea how to teach someone. He tried to remember how the Princess taught him but in reality they learned together. They had illustrations and books. Only after a month of that did they find an actual teacher. Link wasn’t equipped to teach someone anything more than horse riding. How to start? 

Link finally made the first move. He took the wax tablet. Tell me a line and I will teach it to you. It was the best he could do on short notice. He probably needed to ask the Princess what to do. She needed to stop being the first thing he thought about. 

“Sure.” Reina thought for half a minute. “Probably be easiest to teach me, hello my name is.” 

Link showed it to her. Then she tried it. Then tried it again. Link showed her again. It took Reina five minutes to get it. And the rest was quite boring. They didn’t have a conversation. She was just going through the movements. He was trying to give Reina a chance. It wasn’t terrible and she wasn’t a bad student. She seemed nice and she did want to learn. She might have been having fun. She was so far better then any girl his mother tried to push on him. He felt bad that she would be considered settling. It was unfair not just to him but to her as well. 

From the corner of Link’s eye, he saw a hooded figure enter the bar. He was followed by a fairy companion? It was said only the Kokiri had a fairy companions when they came of age. The hooded man didn’t look short enough to be a Kokiri. Link looked a little closer, it was not a fairy companion, it was a small forest green bird with golden breast feathers. Link tried to ignore him. It wasn’t his place to pry into other people’s lives but that oddly coloured forest creature was intriguing. And then the hooded figure sat at the table next to them. Link heard his voice. It was Prince Cynan. Why did that creature follow the Prince? Link tried to listen more closely if he was speaking to the fairy but it was nearly impossible to actually hear what he was saying with all the noise. The only thing Link could make out was the word sword. 

Reina noticed the change in Link. “That guy has been coming in a lot lately.” 

Link took the tablet. That’s the Prince. Reina looked at him wide eyed. How long has he had the pet? 

Reina took a bit of time to recover from the shock. “The pet is new. But really that’s the Prince?” Link nodded. “You think that sword he mentioned is the Blade of Evil's Bane?” 

He was in the woods this morning. The Princess was complaining about that. I think he wants the blade. 

“It would make sense.” Reina thought for a moment. “Though, the Blade of Evil's Bane can only be wielded by the chosen champion of Hylia or the holder of the Triforce of Courage. They usually are one of the same but not always. But we don’t know who that hero is yet. We don’t even know if he will be needed.” 

Since the Princess has her mark, the hero will show up. 

“Well, the royal family is said to come from the blood of Hylia. The princesses tend to be magical and chosen by Hylia herself. Just because Princess Zelda has the mark of wisdom it doesn’t mean the other marks will choose their champion in our lifetime. The Evil may never come.” 

They heard the Prince laugh. He was with someone. 

Link gave Reina a mischievous grin. Want to listen in? Link knew it was wrong. But maybe he could talk to the Princess and tell her what Cynan had been up to. She was making him a protective amulet meaning she was worried about him. It might be nice to have a clue what she had to be worried about. 

Reina smiles. “How exciting, I feel like a spy.” She then put one finger to her mouth. They listened to the Prince. 

They moved slightly so they could better hear the Prince. Link got a better view from under the hood. He looked very similar to his sister, well they were siblings after all. They had the same blue eyes, which they got from their mother. The Prince’s hair was more golden blond compared to his sister’s reddish blonde. He was starting a blotchy stubble. Honestly, Link always thought looked like a handsome hero from the songs people liked to sing at campfires. 

The Prince sat with an older man in a red cloak and long greying bread. 

“I’ll win the tournament, then my sister will have to choose me as Hylia’s Chosen Hero.” 

“What if she doesn’t?” 

The Prince laughed. “It’s my job to protect my people and when the next Evil comes I will be there with the Sword of Legend to kill it before it could do anything. She knows this, I know this. My father knows this. My companion here knows it too.” The bird moved away from the Prince’s hand. He nearly absentmindedly hit it. “I’ll win the tourney and get to be the Hero in the procession. Then my sister will perform her magic and I’ll be christened the proper Hero in front of everyone.” 

“That’s not how that works,” Reina whispered. The little bird must have heard that because it looked at the two of them. 

“What if that doesn’t happen?” asked the red hooded figure. 

The Prince chuckled. “I’ll win. We’ll make sure of that.” And a sack of rupees hit the table. Or at least what sounded like a sack of rupees, Link didn’t have a clear view of it. That wasn’t very heroic of him. 

The bird started hopping closer to their table. It was looking at Link, almost like it was studying him with its beady little eyes. Link looked at it back confused. Maybe it was going to alert the Prince that they were eavesdropping. Link hoped not. He didn’t want to think about what the Prince would do to him if he found out. 

“He’s leaving now,” said Reina while she elbowed Link. 

Link nodded and let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. The bird followed the Prince and landed on his shoulder. It looked back at Link once more then shook its head. 

“People have been paying that guy to win tournaments for years now. It doesn’t always work but he is the most successful of the fixers. We call him the red hood. For obvious reasons. But why would the Prince need his services? I thought the Prince was an amazing swordsman. And the only person to beat him in a joust was the Kára the Gerudo.” Link shrugged. “Oh this is exciting. The intrigue. The mystery!” Reina made a huge gesture at the heavens that made Link giggle a bit. “I’ll read up more about the Blade of Evil's Bane and maybe you can teach me more of your signs.” Link didn’t see anything wrong with that. The more he knew the more he could tell the Princess. “I’ll send you a letter when I have more information?” Link nodded. She wasn’t wrong, this was exciting. 

Link left the tavern. It was a little later than he expected. The moon was large but not just yet a full one. Yet the moon wasn’t the brightest source of light. While Link walked the lanterns around town were set ablaze. It was probably some mage practicing pyromancer. But there was that feeling again that he was being followed. It felt like it was getting closer and closer and closer. 

Link grabbed a random piece of wood and spun around. And nothing? 

Still holding that piece of wood, which he realized was blunt, he walked carefully around. Some man was sleeping by Beedle’s shop. He smelled like he just came out of the tavern, though that smell may have been just Link. Link poked the man. Yeah, he was blacked out drunk. He wasn’t the one following him. 

Link sighed but his guard was still up. His ears twitched at the sound of knocking wood and wind. He couldn’t explain why it sounded off but it did. Link went to investigate it, only to see a child sized dark figure, Link threw a rock at it. Suddenly, it made a squealing noise and disappeared in a flurry of leaves. Yeah, that was probably the thing following him. But it was gone now. Hopefully he scared it away. Link didn’t know what he would have done if it didn’t disappear. Would he have fought it with a blunt piece of wood? Yeah, probably. 

He needed to go home to sleep.


	3. The Not Very Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Link is the protagonist, I’ll have Zelda focus chapters here and there. This is mainly to develop both Zelda and Cynan. 
> 
> I switched the rating to M for violent imagery, nothing very graphic and it’s to the point where I was debating with myself if I should even change it. It’s not canon typical violence, though in canon enemies puff when you kill them so any mention of blood is non-canonical violence. Personally, I don’t think it’s worse than Twilight Princess but I rather be conservative with my rating.

Zelda heard that laugh behind the flames. It was the laugh that has haunted her since she was born. It started faint when she was a child but now it was cold, deep and menacing. The laugh whipped her. It surrounded her. It was the laugh which would end Hyrule. Blood dripped, dripped, dripped. It pooled at her feet. The hand of her brother came out of the blood to grab and claw at her ankle. He begged for help. The laugh continued, growing until there was nothing but that laugh and the screams of the dying. Then nothing. 

Hyrule was no more. 

Zelda woke up gasping for air. She clung at her chest. Tears welled her eyes. Everyone was going to die if she didn’t stop that laugh. She tried to block the sobs. She just needed to breathe but every time she took a breath she gasped. 

There was a knock at her bedroom door. “You’re Highness, is everything fine?” asked one of her nightly guards. 

“Yes,” she lied. It wasn’t like she was not going to talk to them about it. She wasn’t going to talk to anyone about it. She knew what they would say. Impa and her father would have her praying more. She would have no time for herself because she would have to serve the goddess. They probably would have her sleep in the Temple of Time. Her healing and protective magic needed to be at their full strength. She knew that it was wise for her powers to be at full strength. Yet, when she prayed she didn’t see progress. She knew it helped but she didn’t feel like it helped. She just couldn’t see it and she needed to see progress. 

She was not going to be able to sleep again after that nightmare. So, she became her own source of light and got ready to finish the amulet she was making for her brother. She was planning to finish it and give it to him before the festival, but she might as well finish it now. Being a week early wasn’t going to hurt. 

She went to her desk and grabbed the last thing she needed, water blessed by Nayru. Now, she needed to be beneath the moon. The windows of the castle were small and a little high up. Nothing a chair to stand on in the perfect position won’t help with. 

She filled a bowl with the sacred water. The moonlight hit it just right. Then, she placed the lapis lazuli she had spent many months craving into a triangle into the bowl. She got excited when she saw it shine faintly. Now, Zelda needed one last thing, the blood of the divine. She hoped that the vile of her blood she kept for these experiments worked. She didn’t want to restart the process because it needed fresh blood. Which it looked like it might have needed. She frowned when her blood did nothing. The spell book didn’t say the blood needed to be fresh. Her experiments with less powerful protective spells and amulets worked with her collection of her old blood. She groaned but she was going to see this to the end. 

Lastly, Zelda chanted the spell while she waved a glowing hand over the amulet. 

The shadow of another tower filled the bowl. It was finished. She needed to test it out before she considered this amulet a fail. 

She took it out of the bowl and let it drop on her floor. Okay, it didn’t break. She took it and put it on herself. She grabbed a knife Impa insisted she had on her person at all time and tried to cut herself. The knife bounced off her skin and flew somewhere in the room. Zelda yelled with joy. She jumped, shook her hips and flailed her arms. She did it. She did it. She did it. Success was hers. 

The amulet wasn’t perfect. It only protected one from mortal, monster and Sheikah weapons. She knew most demonic and divine weapons could still hurt the wearer, but at that point, her brother would have the protection of the goddesses. He wouldn’t need her protection. But that didn’t diminish the fact she just made one of the most difficult protection amulets anyone could make. And she did it successfully. 

“Stay back Great Evil, Princess Zelda is going to destroy you.” She pretended to shoot light beams from her hands. She included the noises. 

Zelda jumped out of her skin for a moment when she heard the door knock again. 

“Your Highness, is everything good in there?” 

Zelda took a deep breath. “Yes, Sir Dáire.” They had called the head of the royal guard, really? How much noise was she making? 

“Would you like me to get Lady Impa?” 

She groaned. What did they think she was doing? All she was doing was celebrating her innate magical talents. 

“That would not be necessary.” 

“Is there anyone in there with you?” 

Zelda groaned. She threw open her door. “I’m alone in here.” She showed them her empty bedroom. 

Captain Dáire bowed and his subordinates followed. They must have woken him up. He wasn’t even in his boiled leather castle armour. His sword was sheathed half heartedly on his belt. His dark blue royal guard tunic looked like he put it on in a hurry. They seriously didn’t need to wake him up. 

“My apologies.” Sir Dáire was still in a bow but Zelda saw his eyes dart to his subordinates. He was clearly thinking the same thing as her.

“Thank you for worrying about my safety. I shall go back to sleep.” None of that was true.   
Okay, she was thankful that they worried for her in some general sense, just not at that very moment. 

“Good night your highness.” 

Zelda closed the door softly. 

She groaned with her back on the door. She really should sleep. She made a quick prayer for good dreams. Maybe she could make another amulet soon. The blue of the lapis lazuli matched Link’s eyes. 

Zelda woke up a little after morning light. The dream did not return, thank the goddesses for that. Instead she had a sweet wake up. Impa as per usual was getting her breakfast ready. Did she smell fresh bread? And were those sausages? Yes, they were. What a nice breakfast. 

“Hello Princess.” She gave the Princess a smile. 

To Zelda, Impa was a funny thing. She was the real leader of the Sheikah Tribe yet here she was acting as Zelda’s bodyguard and maid. She was dressed like a Hylian, in a light blue gown, which had some Sheikah symbols embroidered on the chest. However, unlike every other lady at court, she refused to wear any headdress. She instead put her long white hair in a French braid. Then, she had three red triangles tattooed above her right eye and one long teardrop shaped red tattoo below her eye. It was the defining symbol of the Sheikah. Impa said she wanted to show pride for her heritage. Then, her naginata hung on her back and her knives on her belt. It was a weapon no one else would have taken, everyone had swords, but not Impa. And Zelda loved her for that. 

“Morning,” said Zelda. She held her blankets closed and smiled. 

“I heard you made a ruckus last night.” Impa poured Zelda some water. 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “The guards are just paranoid.” 

“That’s their job.” 

Zelda grabbed some bread and sat at the edge of her bed. She grinned and rocked back and forth all the meanwhile staring at her guardian intensely. She even giggled a bit. 

Impa smirked. “What do you have?” 

“Tadah!” Zelda held out the amulet. 

Impa looked impressed. She looked actually impressed! She was proud of Zelda! 

Impa took it in her hands. She brought it close to her red eyes. “You have improved so much since last year. I can’t see any obvious flaws with this.” 

Zelda smiled proudly. “I’m planning to give it to Cynan.” 

Impa lifted an eyebrow while giving Zelda back the amulet. “Wouldn’t that be cheating for the festival’s tourney?” 

“Of course he would have to take it off for the tourney.” Zelda bit her lip. “You really think it’s good.” 

“You are the most talented sorceress I have ever met.” Zelda blushed. Her heart pounded. “Your mother would be proud of you.” Zelda played with the amulet. Her mother would be proud of her. Zelda felt amazing. She had the power to stop the being of her nightmares. 

“Eat up,” said Impa. “Hopefully today you won’t escape my watch.” Zelda bit her lip again. She looked to the floor. “We have to make preparations for the festival. Later this afternoon, you and your Ladies in Waiting will be meeting with some lords who came early.” Zelda nodded. “But before that you have some religious ceremonies to perform.” 

Zelda groaned. Those were always boring. Suddenly, Zelda noticed something about her schedule. “So, I have nothing to do until this afternoon?” 

“No.” Impa suspiciously looked at Zelda. 

“Since I’m making such progress with Rhiannon, let’s make a surprise trip to the stables.” 

Zelda didn’t wait for a response. She grabbed her simplest dress, coif and boots. She was impatient and needed to dress quickly. Anyway, she didn’t want Impa to try to talk her out of this surprise trip. 

Zelda ran out of her room wearing the amulet she made for her brother. 

Impa followed her closely. Her eyes never left the princess. It was annoying but she was her sworn guardian. It only made sense she would be watching her. Since Zelda never knew her mother, she died giving birth to her, Impa raised Zelda. She was her mother, but no matter how much you loved your mother, no one wanted to be with their mother every second of every day. Thus, why she would try to escape Impa’s watchful eyes from time to time. It wasn’t like she was in any real danger. Yet. 

One of the many reasons she wanted to go to the stables was because she could take a quick detour to the armoury and training ground. Her brother had a training schedule which he took very seriously, especially when a tournament was coming. He was under so much pressure to do well. Cynan was going to command troops into battle. His soldiers needed to see their commander as a powerful warrior. These tournaments were the perfect place for his people to see his talents. They could rest at ease knowing that their Prince was able to protect them. And maybe Zelda could rest easier knowing how well Cynan did in the tournament. 

Zelda was able to recognize her brother, even when he was wearing a regular helmet. (His ornate winged Triforce encrusted helmet was only for public displays or special occasions.) He moved like he danced with his sword. He tried to wear the least amount of armour he safely could so he could be the fastest thing on the field or training grounds. Perhaps with her amulet he could forgo armour all together. Zelda thought he would like that. 

Also, the Prince liked to twirl his sword in his hands. That was the biggest give away which helmet wearing man was the Prince. He learned that while watching a play retelling one of the many stories of the Hero. It was cute as a kid, but the older he got, the more it looked like he was showing off. 

“Cynan!” 

Her brother turned around. It looked like he groaned before saying something to the other knight training with him. He jogged towards her and took off his helmet. He had helmet hair that she wanted to fix. The bags under his eyes were so dark and large. All she wanted to do was to put him to bed and sing him a lullaby. He needed a break or a hug. Zelda wanted to give him both. 

“Yes?” 

Zelda smiled. Mostly because she was proud of herself but also if she smiled maybe he would smile. He did not smile. Impa stayed in the doorway looking at the archery trainees. 

“I made you something.” Her brother groaned. Zelda chose to ignore that. She took off the amulet and showed it to him. 

Cynan took it and looked at it quizzically. “What’s this?” 

Zelda rolled her eyes. “It’s a protective amulet.” 

He frowned. “Why?” 

“Is it not enough to want my big brother protected?” 

“But why?” 

Zelda felt something was off. This conversation was not going the way she thought it would. Why was he not thanking her and showering her with praise? She performed some hard magic. 

“Why else would I make a protective amulet? So you can be protected?” 

She did not say the right thing. He looked at her frowning. He white fisted his helmet. “So, I’m not good enough to protect myself?” 

Zelda looked at him in shock. What? He was angry with her? Why was he angry with her? Why would he think that she thought he wasn’t good enough? Nothing she thought she said should have made him think that. She needed to de escalate this. What the hell? He really should be sleeping because Cynan wasn’t thinking right. 

“Of course you can, but a little extra protection wouldn’t hurt.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Keep it.” He pushed it towards her. 

He insulted her now. She pushed it back. “It’s a gift.” 

“Give it to someone who can’t protect themselves.” 

Zelda groaned. “Stop being an idiot and take the amulet.” 

“I’m going to have the protection of the gods. I don’t need yours.” 

What?! “Now you’re saying, I’m not good enough?” Zelda frowned. Her skin felt hot. 

“Shut up and take your stupid amulet back.” 

“No.” Zelda stood her ground and looked at him straight in the eyes. 

“Yes.” 

Impa was now looking at the both of them. She stepped a little closer ready to break them up if need be. 

“Just take the gift.” 

“You’re not the only sorcerer in the family.”

Cynan’s eyes flashed and he threw a goddamn fireball at her! She stopped it from hitting her face with her hand. She had a rush of burning pain. This caused her to create a shield of light and it pushed everyone away from her. Loud noises filled the air. The trainees fell and groaned. Swords fell from holders. Shields dropped. Cynan’s helmet clinked and clanged until it was stopped by the stone wall. 

Impa ran towards Zelda once the blinding light dimmed. She had held her naginata aiming for the Prince. He would not come closer to the Princess. 

“What the hell was that?” Cynan yelled. He tried to move the naginata away from him. Maybe he thought it being more staff, Impa didn’t have a good grip of it. He was wrong since Impa’s grip was so tight that Cynan couldn’t move it. 

“You burned my hand!” Zelda screamed back. 

He looked at her confused. “No, I did not.” 

“Then why is my hand burned?” She showed him her hand. It looked like it took an unprotected trip to Death Mountain. 

“I...I… how? But?” 

Cynan looked wide eyed at his own hands and ran away. Zelda didn’t care, she had more important things to think about. 

“Demon Lord’s balls this hurts.” Zelda held her wrist. She didn’t want to touch the burned part. But she wanted to smooth it. She wanted to throw it into Lake Hylia. Or even one better, she could cool the burning in the snows of Snowpeak Mountain. She needed to breathe. If she was able to breathe she would be able to think. Deep breaths Zelda. Slow and deep. You need to think. 

“It is improper for a Princess to swear.” Seriously Impa? Of course it was improper for a Princess to swear but you know what else was improper? The Prince throwing a fireball at his younger sister. 

“In my bag I have a healing potion.” Now Zelda has to find a new fairy to lend their magic to make a new tonic. That was going to be a problem for another day. 

Impa gave her the red potion. Zelda downed it while she tried not to think that a fairy had to bathe in the potion forest herbs and mushrooms to give it healing properties. But it was all worth it since Zelda’s pain started to diminish. She wiped the tears she only just noticed welled up in her eyes. Zelda would still have a temporary scar but at least it didn’t hurt anymore. Her hand did feel a little stiff but that would work itself out in a few days. Wounds never lasted long on Zelda. 

Zelda took a deep breath. “Trainees back to work.” 

She got up and left. Impa was only a foot away from her now. 

Zelda ended up at the stables. At that point she just let her body take her wherever. And the stables would be a nice break from whatever was wrong with her brother. 

The stables always felt quaint to Zelda. It was like the border of her extravagant life in the castle and everyday normal life for her people. She knew it was a nice and large stable. They could fit more horses in the royal stables then the rest of the stables in all of Castle Town. It was larger than most people’s homes. But it felt small to her. Hyrule Castle was a huge maze. It took up half of the town. So, anything that wasn’t a large two story room, felt quaint and small to her. 

Aryll was the first to see Zelda. She stopped brushing a horse and bowed towards her Princess. She was wearing her new straw hat again. It really did look nice on her. It complimented the shape of her head. Aryll just had a head for hats. She would definitely look good in many of Zelda’s elaborate headdresses. She could even fit in some of Zelda’s dresses. Aryll was skinnier but they were the same height. Aryll was more than pretty enough to be a Lady in Waiting. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the ancestry to be a Lady in Waiting. 

“Your Highness, we were not expecting you today,” said Aryll. 

“I was not expecting to come,” said Zelda. “But it seems like I had time in my schedule for a ride.” 

“A quick ride,” added Impa. 

Zelda chose to ignore that. “How about you get Link and Rhiannon?” Impa was going to say something but that prompted Zelda to turn to Aryll. It wasn’t like she was in danger with Aryll. 

“So, tell me about the news around town.” 

Aryll got up from her bow and smiled. Zelda didn’t get to talk often with her people. And she thought it was only natural to be curious about the people she is supposed to rule. It wasn’t, as it was proven from her talks with other nobles or royalty from other kingdoms. Zelda didn’t think her father ever talked to a commoner unless he was forced too. How was she supposed to save them if she didn’t know them, even if just through gossip? She wanted to care for the people she needed to save. 

“The Butcher’s daughter is pregnant and no one knows who’s the father. But I spoke to Avis…” 

“The new postman, right?” 

Aryll nodded. Zelda was learning the names of her people. Postman Avis was the person Aryll was getting most of her information from. Aryll only recently started using his name in front of Zelda. Before it was just the postman’s son. Poor thing, he and his family were exiled and forced to work for the Hylians after the Rito coup that almost killed their royal family. Zelda’s Father was still trying to fix their relationship with them after their prince broke his engagement with Zelda. The engagement being called off was good for her, she never liked the Rito Prince, she only wished it was broken due to better circumstances. 

“Anyway, he said that she has been sending letters to Miller’s son.” 

Zelda smiled. “No way.” 

“I expect the wedding to be soon.” 

“Scandalous.” 

“I know right!” Aryll seemed to love telling Zelda this information. “In less scandalous news, the carpenters have been arguing with the mayor. They are saying they are behind schedule, like every festival. Some kid found a hand in the toilets. Personally, I think he was playing a prank on his friends.” Zelda laughed at that. “The Deku salesman put up shop already. It’s only a matter of time before Beedle chases him away… Oh my brother seems to be ready. I’ll try to find more gossip for you when you visit us next.” 

Zelda turned to see Link. He smiled and waved. He was so pretty when he smiled. She smiled and played with her dress. He was her friend, he was her friend, he was her friend. She internally calmed herself and walked towards her mare. Those blue eyes were not going to distract her from her bonding with her horse. Her horse was what was important. But those eyes were so pretty. She needed to make one of the lapis lazuli amulets for him. It would look so good on him. Zelda, you need to stop thinking about his eyes. 

“I thought we could ride in town today,” he signed. 

Zelda bit her lip. He told her that he didn’t blame her for the accident which caused him to lose his voice, but that didn’t mean she didn’t blame herself. She tried to make it up to him by teaching him how to read and write and how to sign. Was it enough? He was still friends with her. Though, she was his sovereign meaning this whole friendship could be a lie! No, it wasn’t. He wasn’t that good of a liar. Anyway, since they first met six years ago, she felt like they were connected somehow. Zelda didn’t totally understand it. 

“It will be fine,” he signed. 

Aw, he thought she was nervous about riding in town. She smiled at him. Zelda stop getting distracted by those eyes. Okay, maybe the connection was partly romantic. There was just some else to it. She just didn’t know what it was and she hated that she didn’t know it. 

“Of course it will,” responded Zelda, hiding her real thoughts. “Come on, apparently this will be a quick ride.” Zelda gave Impa the side eye. 

Both Impa and Link didn’t take a horse. Impa was fine with walking behind them. Link thought it was best if he held Rhiannon’s reins. She was calmest with him. He just had this way with animals that calmed them. But something looked off with him. He moved his hands like he was going to say something, only to stop. He was distracting enough usually but this was more distracting . 

She couldn’t stand it when they passed the training yard. He just stared at the training yard. Did he know about the accident with Cynan? How would he know? Did gossip really travel that fast? No, it was probably about wishing he could train with them since she just got him that sword. 

“What’s on your mind?” She touched his hair. She didn’t mean too, it just happened. He had nice hair. It was his second best feature. 

Link sighed. Then, he told her about last night with her brother. She didn’t expect that. 

“That’s insane. Cynan is reckless but he’s not going to cheat.” She could not believe her brother would cheat. 

Link started to sign. 

“He’s the best swordsman in the kingdom. I’m sure he was going to win because of his hard work and talent … Impa, tell Link that he’s insane.” 

“Princess, he might be onto something.” 

Impa lifted the same hand Cynan had burned on Zelda. That was something different and not related to what Link had told them. Cynan wasn’t a cheat. But then again, Zelda didn’t think he was the type to throw fireballs at his sister. Maybe there was a lot more she didn’t know about her brother. 

“Cynan always liked stories about the Hero, that doesn’t surprise me. And it’s not like I can't just randomly choose who's the next Hero.” 

She wished she could just pick the next hero. But if she could, that would mean her dreams were going to come true. Everyone would die. No, Zelda was not going to let that happen. But she wasn’t going to let them know her feelings. 

“Anyway, Cynan doesn’t need to be Hylia’s champion to be a hero. He could be a hero on his own merit.” Maybe Zelda was in denial. 

They walked past the Temple of Time. This time she couldn’t hide her fear. They rode past a group of self-flagellators. Their blood was starting a small pool at their feet. They yelled about the goddesses being angry at the sloth or whatever sin of Hyrule, how they were soft and didn’t pay enough respect to the goddesses. Zelda took hold of her right hand and watched them. She was oddly silent and small. 

“They do that because of the symbol on my hand.”

“Princess, all the daughters of Hyrule have been blessed with powers of the goddesses,” said Impa. 

“They don’t think of it as a blessing.” 

“Some cannot read the sign correctly and they assume the worst.” 

“It’s the reason Cynan is obsessed with the Hero’s Sword. He’s been putting himself in danger because of me.” 

“You may try to guide people but they must make their own decisions.” Zelda was not convinced by Impa’s words. “I think we had enough of a ride.” 

“Just a little longer,” whined Zelda. 

Link shook his head. 

“Well, you’re no fun.” The Princess stuck out her tongue. 

They walk back. They were oddly silent. Well, Zelda was oddly silent. Link must have noticed because he whistled the lullaby she taught him six years ago. She touched his hair again. It was very soothing. It almost made her forget about her morning. Then he gave her a dumb smile and she forgot about her morning. She didn’t want to go but she didn’t have a choice. She had things she needed to do. She had people counting on her. She had people she needed to save. She wasn’t going to let those people in front of the temple be right. 

Giving the excuse that she wanted Rhiannon to trust her, Link let Zelda put Rhiannon away on her stall. Zelda was nervous but Link was right there encouraging her. Impa leaned on a wooden beam and kept her eyes on them. 

“What’s wrong with your hand?” he asked. He finally noticed that. 

Zelda needed to think up a lie quickly. “Just a little experiment that went wrong. It happens when you try new spells.” He didn’t ask for further explanations. He believed her. 

Zelda finished with Rhiannon and gave her a pet on her snout. She turned to Link. 

“Be careful, my friend.” Zelda touched Link’s forearm. She really needed to stop touching him. “Don’t go looking too deeply into things you shouldn’t. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

“I’ll be careful.” 

She laughed. “Somehow I don’t believe that.” She bopped his nose. He smiled boyishly at that. “Don’t go attacking Koriki. We don’t need another race angry with us.” 

“I didn’t know what I was attacking.” 

Zelda scoffed. “I’ll see you later.” 

They left. “Be careful, people will talk.” Impa said no more as they walked back to the castle. 

The rest of the day was as boring as Zelda expected it to be. The Head Priest of the Temple of Time was always such a bore. He was always about his work. Never did he want to have a small talk. Then, her meeting with some of the knights was a blur. Her brother was there. Everyone felt the tension in the room. Zelda was angry. She had every right to be. He burnt her hand. But Zelda saw the handprint on his face. He talked with their father again. It didn’t stop her from being angry but she let her gaze down. No longer was she staring angrily at him. Those talks with their father were never good. She thanked Hylia that they were few and far between for her. Cynan wasn’t as lucky. 

Zelda was walking back to her room when Cynan stopped her. Impa held her knife between Zelda and her brother. Slowly Impa pointed it to the Prince. 

“I’m sorry,” said Cynan. His eyes kept darting down at the weapon. 

“Dad was yelling at you again?” 

Impa kept her stoic face. But she moved so the two siblings could better look at each other. 

Cynan sighed. He bit his lip. “Yeah. No matter what I do, I’m a disappointment.” 

“You’re not a disappointment.” 

“Not too you.” Cynan touched the bruise that was starting in his face. “Don’t give that bullshit that he yells because he cares.” 

“I won’t. But I don’t think he thinks you’re a disappointment. He’s just really bad at showing it.” 

“Would it kill him to say that?” 

“Probably.” 

He laughed at that. She joined him. “Again. I’m really sorry about your hand.” 

“I know you are. You were angry.” 

“You showed me the amulet right after dad yelled at me. All these feelings of inadequacy came up. I blacked out. It’s no excuse.” She didn’t forgive him for it, not yet. “I can try healing it? I’m no good at healing magic.” 

“I know.” Zelda stuck out her tongue. 

“Hey.” He tried to playfully push her only for Impa to stop that. 

“If I want my enemies destroyed, I’ll call upon you. But to heal me, I’ll ask Impa.” Zelda showed him her hand nearly healed. 

“She is good.” He looked at her. Impa kept her stoic expression. 

“I wouldn’t keep her around if she wasn’t.” Zelda bit her lip. “Can I give you the amulet now? It took months to make.” 

“Yeah.” Zelda carefully gave it to him. “I can feel the magic on this. You’re very good.” Zelda had a hard time believing him after their fight. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

She didn’t forgive him, but at least he apologized.


	4. Swords and Songbirds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short one, but we meet the companion.  
> Kokiri are more dryad-esque. I like to think that they are evolving into the Koroks.

“Be careful, my friend.” The Princess touched Link’s forearm. Even though she just called him her friend, his skin flared up when she touched him. “Don’t go looking too deeply into things you shouldn’t. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

“I’ll be careful.” 

She laughed. “Somehow I don’t believe that.” She bopped his nose. He chuckled at that. “Don’t go attacking Kokiri. We don’t need another race angry with us.” Aryll told him about the Rito coup. And now they started to see some Zora exile in Castletown. 

“I didn’t know what I was attacking.” It wasn’t a big deal. No harm was done. The creature was still alive.  
She scoffed. “I’ll see you later.” 

Link watched her leave. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. She looked stressed and what did happen to her hand? Was there any way he could actually help her? 

Only afterwards did he notice his sister spying on him from the stale right beside his. She grinned mischievously. “Mom said your date went well. But here you are shamelessly flirting with another girl.” 

“We are just friends.” 

Aryll extended her hand and bopped his nose. “Whatever you say.” He rolled his eyes. “Hey, want me to start blabbering around town about your date? May stop the rumours about you.” 

He frowned. “What rumours?” 

“You’re not engaged to anyone, or shown interest in anyone. You spend all your time with horses.” Link made a disgusted face at that and then took a step away from the horse. “Mostly people think of you as the town weirdo who doesn't talk… err… communicate with anyone. Something has been wrong with your brain since that attack. Don’t worry, I’ve been talking these rumours down.” 

“Seriously ewww.” 

“I know, but people like a scandal even if one doesn’t exist. I’ve been just telling everyone you’re just an obvious moron who can’t tell if someone is flirting with him.” Link gave her a blank stare. “It’s true, if you didn’t think,” she bopped his nose again, “wasn’t flirting. And Sir Caw has been trying to get into your pants for three months now and you’ve haven’t gotten the hint.” 

Link looked surprised. Wait what?! Oh, all of sudden some situations and things said make sense. He was handsome. But like Reina, Link would feel guilty about being with someone when his heart still stopped when he saw the Princess. It was a crush that was going to be hard to get over. 

“Kids!” yelled their mother. “Breaks over! I need some help.” 

They sighed. Aryll bopped his nose again and ran for it. Link went to chase after her but something caught his eye. Was that the green songbird who accompanied the Prince at the tavern? No, it couldn’t have been. 

Life went on. The day started to become a haze. Link fixed a couple of holes and replaced some rotting wood. Aryll did the cleaning. Their mother took care of the horses. She made sure they got their exercise and they weren’t going to get spooked from Link’s hammering. It was normal, it was good, it was unmemorable. Honestly, if you asked Link what he was doing most of that afternoon, he wouldn’t have an answer. If you asked what happened that night, that memory was more vivid. 

Link and Aryll were just getting the horses ready for the night. Their mother was gone home. Link was ready to go home, eat a bit and sleep. His muscles were sore. Both he and Aryll were walking sluggishly. Ban was coming to do his nighttime shift at any moment. Link had just given Epona her very last brush of day. The mindless day was nearly done. 

Out of boredom, Aryll stole the sword. She swung it. 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” 

Aryll stuck out her tongue while Link took the sword back. 

Aryll groaned. “I hope mom has dinner ready. She said she was making grandma’s soup.... Did you hear that? My stomach is growling!” 

Link missed his grandma, his mother tried her best to recreate the soup but it just wasn’t the same. Still, he would be happy with his mother’s version. He didn’t know if he was hearing his or his sister’s stomachs. 

Ban had finally arrived. He apologized for being late and gave them some bullshit excuse. Neither he nor Aryll cared. He was there for his shift. Now, they could go home and eat. If a knight did not decide that it was the time to drop off his horse. They were so close to being able to eat. So close. But no, now they had to stay and help the knight. 

“Hello Sir,” Aryll said bowing. Link and Ban followed her lead. 

The knight looked tired. His hair was damped and sweat dripped down his cheek. His armour was dented like a club hit him. But most importantly, his horse was bleeding! He had an arrow stick in his hip. Link went straight to the horse. The poor thing. Link needed to take care of him. He knew he had a potion somewhere. And he needed to take the arrow out and apply pressure on the wound. Where were the bandages again? How could he get the horse to drink the potion?  
Aryll began talking to the knight while Link frantically looked for supplies to help the horse. 

“Is there anything we can do for you?” 

“I need a drink. Where’s the closest tavern?” 

Ban perked up at that. “I will be honoured to take you there.” 

“Yes…” Aryll and Link gave each other a look. His first response was that he needed a drink. His poor horse, don’t worry Link and Aryll will take care of you. “We will be honoured to take your horse and protect him in the Royal Stables. However, you will have to pay a fee of fifty rupees.” 

Link started to calm the horse before he was going to take the arrow out. The horse seemed to like him. That was a good first step. He needed to build some type of trust. 

“Moblins aren’t the only monsters,” the knight said. Link glared at him. How dare he call his precious little sister a monster. It was the standard rate for everyone. Your horse was staying with the royal horses. 

Aryll took the knight’s rupees. She did everything with a smile and polite kindness. “Thank you and we will take good care of your horse. We will try our best to have him fit for the tournament. Now, Ban may you escort our fair knight to the nearest tavern.” 

“With pleasure.” 

Aryll bowed once more and waited for the knight and Ban to leave. Her smile faded. “I hope he was like that because he was having a bad day.” Link doubted it. “Oh the poor baby.” Aryll pet the horse. “Okay. Let’s get that arrow out of you. You must be in so much pain.” 

It was not easy taking care of an injured horse. Link needed to be quick. Aryll needed to keep him soothed as much as possible. One kick could break their bones and possibly end their life. But they both knew taking care of this horse was too important. Thankfully, they have been taking care of horses their entire lives and they knew a few tricks. They knew how to sooth him. They knew what herbs to give him for pain relief. Also, thankfully the horse didn’t need stitches. Link didn’t want to horse more pain than he needed. 

After they were done, both he and Aryll pet the horse. The horse didn’t want to move and Link didn’t blame him. He had gone through a lot. He deserved a rest. 

Link turned to his sister. “Go home and eat. I’ll be there soon.” He noticed Aryll thought for a second. “I can hear your stomach.” It was starting to get loud. 

“Fine.” She pet the horse and gave him a kiss. “I want you feeling better tomorrow.” 

Link smiled. He felt his stomach rumbling. Where was Ban? By Hylia, he needed to complain to the Princess and hopefully she could find better help. His stomach rumbled again. He put his head on the horse. 

“I always liked a man who could take care of animals.” 

Link took out his sword and spinned around. The King’s mare was in front of him. For a moment he thought maybe the King’s horse had spoken to him but that was stupid. He pet her snout. How did she get out of her pen? 

“Oh, you’re cute.” The voice giggled. Link tried to find it but he just couldn’t find it. 

The green feathered songbird from the tavern landed on the flat of his sword. They stared at each other for a few moments. Link cocked his head and the bird followed the movement. Then, Link twisted the sword so the songbird had to jump. He tried to stab it. That didn’t work for multiple reasons. Firstly, it was obviously magical. Secondly, it was a small target. Thirdly, it could fly out of his reach. 

The bird landed herself on Link’s head. “Be careful with that sword.” The bird tweeted a bit. “You see a magical creature and your first instinct is to fight it.” The bird hopped on his head. She began to sing a lovely, bouncy little medley. 

Riding on the King’s horse was a little tree person? No that couldn't be right. It must have been a small child. It had the body of one but it also had the skin the same colour as wood. It’s hair was the colour of leaves and it hid its face behind a giant green leaf mask. It’s eyes glowed a green which matched their long cap and tunic. 

Link started to lightly poked the creature with his sword. 

“Ow.” The creature turned into a puff of leaves. 

“You passed the first test.” Test? Wait he was supposed to poke it? Wait, did he stab a Kokiri after he told the Princess he wouldn’t? “The last time the goddesses gave sight to someone they screamed and then fainted.” Link was glad he didn’t do that. “Though, I like your guts to check if he was friend of foe or that I may be a monster, but maybe try not stabbing everything you see. The line between bravery and stupidity is fine.” Link frowned. “Don’t give me that look.” The bird hopped up the flat of his sword. “I’ve been watching you.” He would have never guessed that a talking bird was that thing he felt watching him. But why? 

He gave her a confused look. “My master told me to find the cute blond Hylian.” Link gave her another look. “We have to test you some more before I tell you who my master is. I have to make sure I got the right cute blond Hylian.” The bird flew close to his face and examined it. “The fact that you can’t use the sword makes me think you might be the wrong one. But none of the soldiers were up to the task.” 

“Maybe one of the knights coming to the tournament might be the one your master is looking for.” While he didn’t like to be insulted, he agreed with her, if she wanted someone who could swing a sword, he wasn’t it. 

The bird sighed. “Probably. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think that the stableboy could be the one my master wanted.” Link lifted his sword and hit the bird. “My master will not be pleased.” The songbird flew up on the beams of the stable. She looked like she was trying to make a nest. 

Link stared and put one of his hands on his hip. “I’m staying with you until the tournament.” What? Why? “What’s the most important thing a knight owes?” asked the bird like she just read his mind. Link lifted his sword. She pecked him on his head. Ow. “You have a sword and you’re not a knight. No, it’s their horse! So, I’m staying here. The knights will have to come here and drop off their horses. Then, I will find the Hylian my master asked me to find. The plan is full proof.” Link saw a couple of holes in her plan. The biggest was that knights didn’t always leave their horses at the Royal Stables. But he didn’t see the point of arguing with the bird. He was talking with a bird. Maybe the rumours were true, he was the town weirdo. 

Link sighed. It was time to put the injured horse away. The bird danced on his shoulders. He was starting to get tired. Maybe this was all a hallucination. 

Ban finally came back smelling of beer. Link hoped that was because he was in the tavern and not because he drank. Maybe he shouldn’t leave? But then Link needed to sleep. So, Link waved goodbye and started his walk back home. It wasn’t a long walk but it felt like it was. 

His mother welcomed him home and gave him soup. He needed soup. He was so happy to have soup. 

Before he went to bed he decided to practice with his sword a bit. The bird saying that he didn’t know how to use a sword was bugging him. It was true. If he wanted to protect his family, he needed to know how to use it. His uncle did say that monsters were attacking more often. Then, the horse and his knight were attacked, Link was confident to assume it was a monster attack. Link decided it was best that he learned how to use his sword.  
Link found a tree and decided he didn’t have anything else to practice on. It wasn’t like he was ready to practice on ChuChus yet, even if he was able to find one. He could have found an electric variety and that would not be good. It was better that he was practicing on a tree. 

If only there wasn’t a noisy bird watching and judging him. 

“Wow that was terrible.” 

He tried to ignore her. There was no point in listening to someone criticizing him without giving him tips on improving. 

“The only thing you have going for you is that you’ll surprise mediocre swordsmen when you start using your left hand.”  
After his long day, it didn’t take long before Link was sweating. His arm hurted. The bark on the tree had fallen off and Link could see how his sword was chopping at the tree. All this was starting to make it harder to ignore the negativity.  
“Wow. That’s just, no. You will chop down that tree before you improve.” 

Link fell to the floor in frustration. He decided he was done for the day. 

Luckily the next day, the little bird didn’t join him on his daily rides with the Princess. Impa was still there but she was usually silent. The Princess talked enough for all three of them. She was planning her next magical project. Which ability she wanted to improve on. After thinking out loud, she decided it was time for her to summon the bow of light. She said it took a lot of magical energy and when she tried it before it nearly drained her. She slept for two day. Link spent the whole time just staring at her and smiling. She even touched his hair again! It was an accident but still, Link liked it. She was making it hard to get over his little (big) crush on her. Every time she touched him, he couldn’t help but internally jump. She just made him smile. 

The Princess’s non-stop talking helped Rhiannon and she had no incident even while they rode. She felt the Princess’ calm. 

He stared at her while she was complaining to Impa that she didn’t want to go back. 

“You’re a stableboy, you know that.” Link gave the songbird a sarcastic glare. Yes, he was reminded of that by basically everyone in his life. “Against my better judgement, I’ve decided I like you.” That surprised Link. They knew each other for barely a day. Though, she did say she was stalking him. “You have a face that’s hard to hate or I like someone who can’t talk back.” She laughed at herself. Link did not. “So, I’ll give you one honour.” Link had a feeling he wasn’t going to feel honoured. “My name is Viv and you will address me as so.” Sure. “But also because you are doing me a favour, I have a gift.” Link had very little expectations for this gift. “Since you are completely hopeless with a blade, I’ve decided to train you.” He looked at her suspiciously. How was this little songbird going to teach him how to fight? Did she have telekinesis that she hadn’t shown Link yet? How was she going to hold a sword? “Come on.” Link thought for a second if he actually wanted to follow the bird. He thought it was better for his own sanity that he followed. 

He followed Viv to an interesting sight. The Kokiri that he poked yesterday stood there shivering wearing a wooden suit of armour. Beside him were two others. One had a dying red leaf as a mask and the other had darker, oak-like skin. 

“Don’t thank me. This isn’t perfect but it’s much better than chopping down trees.” Viv turned to the Kokiri. “This is Link. He can hold a sword and not much else.” 

Link blinked a few times. Wait, so Viv was actually going to help him train? He was going to learn how to use a sword?


	5. The Festival

Link took a look at his mask. He had had it since he was a little kid pretending to be a keaton. He used to ask people riddles on festival days. Aryll would swoop down and pretend to eat him in her Helmaroc King mask. They had a lot of fun. He was still going to have a lot of fun. The festival was the one week of the year where you could be anyone. Your position in life didn’t matter. Everyone was equal behind a mask. 

Link smiled as he painted his old mask. It was old and it needed some touch ups. 

“WHY?!” Viv yelled. Link sighed. He accidentally painted his pants. “I’ve seen three redheads but no blonds?!” Well, the redheads were Gerudo women and while the Gerudo have different shades of hair colour, they were all redheads. “My Master needs this blond knight… Maybe I should try testing the Prince again. No.” 

“There’s still time.” Not really to be honest, but he wasn’t going to tell Viv to lose hope. Mostly everyone who was going to come has already arrived. The stables were already full. And anyone who arrived late was probably going to go to another stable in town. 

Viv landed on his head and chirped angrily.   
Link finished his paint job and put his mask up to dry. 

“Do you enjoy your life?” asked Viv. She hoped off his head so she was able to see him. 

He thought. Link signed an expressionless yes. 

She read his face. “Your tone doesn’t say yes.” 

“It’s peaceful. It’s nice.” It’s boring. He felt like he was meant to do something different. “There’s nothing I can do to change it.” 

“I hate to admit it but you are getting better with that sword of yours. I don’t think the Kokiri will be able to teach you more.” 

Link made a little smile. Then he asked the question that has been on his mind since he met Viv. “Why is your master looking for a blond Hylian?” 

“Danger is brewing and the Master…” Viv sounded like she wasn’t supposed to be saying this. She had to think. “The Master Sword is looking for her master.” 

Viv’s beady eyes were sollum. Link rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at the horses around him. If that was true, they were in danger. He would have to tell the Princess about this. He would tell her at the festival. “

Are you sure the sword’s master isn’t the Prince?” Link knew the answer but he needed confirmation again. 

“He does not have the Mark of Courage.” Link rubbed the top of his left hand. “But I supposed there’s still a chance that Hylia will bless him. I don’t think she will. He… he didn’t pass the test of the Lost Woods.” 

Link looked down. He remembered his birthday at the tavern. “Is he going to cheat during the tournament?” 

“Yes.” 

“He is not a hero.” 

“How did you get so smart in a week?” She hopped on his head again. Link grinned. Then stepped into a bucket. Viv laughed. “Oh never mind.” 

Link didn’t want to wake up. He was happily asleep. But his mother was singing and his sister pushed his side with her foot. It wasn’t even daylight yet. 

“Big brother,” she whined. He groaned. “Do you remember what day it is?” He glared at her still half asleep. Hell, he tried to fall back asleep. “It’s the first day of the festival!” He yawned and Aryll sighed. “Wake up sleepy head.” 

His mother sat down wearing her cow mask. She pushed his arm. “We have lots of work to do.” 

“Boo,” said Aryll jumping into his view. He didn’t move.

“The faster we get our work done, the faster you can enjoy the festival,” his mother said softly. 

He groaned and sluggishly got up. He yawned like a cat three times before he moved from his spot. Aryll took their masks and they left knowing it was going to be a busy day. Link honestly didn’t remember when they ended up at the stables. He was still trying to wake up. He had to get his sister to push him into the correct direction. But once he was able to wake up, the day was as hectic as expected. They got extra help which they were extremely thankful for. Link wasn’t able to sit down for two seconds. He tried to lean on a beam for a break but there were so many knights and travellers wanting their horses. He had to take care of the injured horse from earlier that week. Nothing was getting infected, thank the gods for that. But he didn’t have that much time to look at it more since his mother was yelling at him to get the royal family’s horses ready. Aryll was busy feeding the horses while the help they asked for were cleaning. It was hectic but in an orderly way. The one good thing, Viv was just sitting there quietly on the beams of the stable. 

Link took care of the King’s mare first. He started to fit her in all her fineries. She was in her bridle of gold and purple and the saddle that matched. Link fixed the royal crest on the saddle. The King’s mare was always so gentle. He then moved to the Prince’s stallion. He wasn’t as gentle and agreeable as the King’s mare but Link put him in all his fineries with little problems. 

Lastly, it was the Princess’s mare. Link was slow and steady with her. He needed to be calm so she could stay calm. Today was her big day. Her debut in the precession. He took extra care to make her look good. If she wanted a carrot, he was going to give it to her and she wanted to be pampered that morning. 

When the Royal family arrived, Link was brushing Rihannon’s white coat. The King was a tall hulking man. His white beard was trimmed just enough that he hid his neck. His eyebrows were stern. Then his white hair fell onto his shoulder. The golden crown of Hyrule sat comfortably on his head. Link always thought it looked like stylistic wings flew from the sides of the crown which drew your eye to the red gem in the middle of the crown. His red silk robes trailed behind him. 

The Prince was as handsome as ever. He wore a crown not too dissimilar to his father’s. It looked like it melted in his golden locks. He wore a suit of armour elaborately decorated with the golden symbols of the royal family. Underneath you could barely see that he wore a green cotton undershirt. 

And the Princess, she was ethereal. She wore a white cotton gown with bell sleeves and she had a blue slash on her waist with the Royal crest. The seams of her dress had swirls of winds and the Triforce. Her neck was jewelled in gold. On her wrist she wore a radianding purple and blue cuff bracelet. She wore her strawberry blonde hair long, only for it to be braided slightly in the back near an area Link tried very hard to look at. She wore golden diadem with a light blue gem.   
They had servants follow them. They were chatting about how many people were in the streets and how it was less than last year. Link only later noticed Impa in the Mask of Truth behind everyone. 

Everyone bowed as they walked in. 

One of the Princess’s ladies in waiting giggled at the sight of Link. He didn’t think he looked that bad. He probably smelled like a horse but he spent most of his time with horses. 

With a flick of his hand, the King gave Link’s mother permission to speak. 

“Your Majesty, we have prepared the horses for you.” 

He walked with all the gravitas of his station. He was proud and strong. However, when he made it to his horse, he was gentle with her. He even smiled. 

“She looks statisfactally,” he said. 

Link sighed in relief and his mother told the King thank you. 

The King made a sign for the Prince and Princess to find their horses. So, next thing he knew, Link was staring at the Princess’ feet. Okay, he had to stand up straight without blushing. He must be stoic. 

“How do I look?” The Princess spinned. Again, her Ladies in Waiting giggled. 

“Exactly how I imagine the goddess looks.”

She blushed. “That is the point. But it’s nice to have the confirmation,” she signed back. 

“Be careful with her,” Link gave Rhiannon a pet.

The Princess looked down like she was in thought. “Will you be wearing your same mask?” she signed. He nodded. “Same time same place?” 

Link nodded. Ever since they became friends, the Princess would seek away from Impa during the festival and the two of them would spend an afternoon together. No one ever recognized the Princess dueto the masks. She said she liked just being with the people for an afternoon. 

“Aryll, can you help the Princess and her ladies?” Link’s mother ordered. “Link, you’ll have to help the Prince and his horse.” 

Link bowed to the Princess and her Ladies in Waiting. 

The Prince did not look pleased. Didn’t he have a squire or someone else to help him on his horse? Yet, it wasn’t his place to say anything and he did as he was told. 

“Stop gawking at my sister you little mongrel,” the Prince whispered at Link. Link didn’t know if the Prince purposely or accidentally kicked him in the face. Link hoped it was the latter but expected it was the former. 

The Prince said nothing else. Once he was on his horse he happily left. Link sighed and looked at Viv. He rolled his eyes. Viv moved like she was laughing. 

When the Royal Family and their closest servants left, Link and Aryll ran to their mother. They begged for permission to go watch the precession. The moment their mother gave them permission to leave, Link grabbed their masks and ran to the town. 

Castle Town was full. The only way either Link or Aryll would be able to see anything would be if Aryll climbed on Link’s shoulders (or have Link on her shoulders). So, Link decided that they should climb up a house and get a better view.   
Link carefully helped Aryll up the first building they thought could hold them. They had to hurry up because the royal procession was starting. The people of Castle Town started to cheer. There were bells and drums playing in the crowds. The aromas of cooking meats, sweats and beard danced through the air. The festival had begun. 

Link gave Aryll her mask while she joined in the cheer and the merrymaking. Link put on his mask and started to clap. He missed the Castle Gates opening. But they saw the Royal Family ride from the Castle to the Temple of Time. Link was worried Rhiannon would do something. But the Princess had purposely placed herself and her horse in the middle of the Royal guards. There was less of a chance that a random citizen would spook her horse. Link thought that she was so smart. 

Aryll pushed her brother so they could go to the other side of the roof. This way they would be able to see the Temple of Time. Maybe if they were lucky, they could hear the bard song of the tale of the goddess and her hero but Link doubted it. They were too far. But it was a story everyone knew. The three golden goddesses creating the Triforce. The Demon Lord coveted it. Hylia used all her might to protect the Hylians. She called upon a Hero and with the Sword of Evil’s Bane to end the Demon Lord. But the Demon Lord in his dying breath cursed the land with his rebirth. Hylia, knowing what she had to do, went to sleep with her hero, so she and her hero could be reborn when the Demon Lord threatened Hyrule. Each bard said it slightly differently but inherently they all followed that plot. Link’s favourite was from the old Royal Bard. He used to add dialogue and extra fight scenes and dragons. As a kid Link’s favourite scenes were the fight scenes. He, like mainly other boys, used to pretend to be the Hero and fight demons. Okay, that was a lie, he was still miming the Hero’s actions. At 18, he still liked to pretend he was the hero. 

Speaking of the hero, Viv was flying everywhere. Every time she saw a blond, she would go into their face. She was shooed away a lot. No luck, Link assumed. 

Everyone clapped when the Princess glowed while giving her brother playing the Hero a slash. Link assumed it was during the scene where Hylia first chooses her hero, a young pious knight determined to save his homeland. He slew monsters. He protected everyone, from the Zora Royal Family to the farmer’s daughter to a Gerudo thief. No one was too small for him to save. Everyone was worth saving in his eyes. 

The Princess had one more trick up her sleeve. In the grand finale when the hero, in this case her brother, fought the Demon Lord, she performed Nayru’s Love on him. If people weren’t cheering before, they were cheering then. Link whistled. It was a spell not many could pull off. 

The festival had begun. 

Link thought the celebration was over much too early. This bard went through the story way too fast. But, he and Aryll needed to be back at the stables, so when the Royal Family dropped off their horses, it wasn’t only their mother there. They had the helpers, but Link didn’t know if his mother let them see the ceremony. 

So, the Royal Family dropped off their horses. Link wasn’t able to tell the Princess that he thought she was wonderful. It was probably for the better. Though, they were going to meet at the Temple later. He would tell her there. 

However, his mother had asked that Reina came to the stables after the opening ceremony. Yeah, Link was trying to give her a chance. Maybe the three could spend some time together. 

Reina didn’t just wear a mask. She wore a full Deku Shrub costume. Link was still wearing his mask from when he was nine. He was impressed with her commitment and finances to afford that. She later told him that she had just bought the mask from the mask salesman a few days before. Did she make that much from working at the university library? 

Link checked on the injured horse once more. He didn’t think he was going to be able to joust for the next day. He could tell his master but knights didn’t usually pay him any mind. Maybe he would listen to Aryll? He heard someone found her attractive. Yeah no. Link was uncomfortable thinking too hard about that. 

His stomach started to rumble. He took a few rupees. The festival always had some of the best food. Though, that might be nostalgia speaking. The Feastival was the only time they had street food. He remembered his father taking him and his sister to eat when they were younger. 

Reina took his arm into hers and Aryll joined them. Link didn’t know if his sister was better than his mother as his translator. Maybe it was marginally better. 

“Did you know the Blade of Evil’s Bane can shoot projectiles?” said Reina. Link shook his head skeptically. “It’s said to be like a beam of light. And you have some medallions which can give it the power to break the earth or electricity or bombs.” Link thought that sounded like something a bard would make up to make his story more exciting. 

“Anything about getting the sword?” Aryll translates for him. She sounded so bored. She probably looked bored but there was just so much you could see behind a mask. 

Reina shook her head. “I learned that creatures who get lost in the Lost Woods are turned into monstrous versions of themselves.” 

“Is that true?” Aryll asked. “Because Aria mentioned that only Kokiri who are lost in the woods will turn into monsters and the rest of us just die.” 

“I don’t know but I rather not test it out for myself,” said Reina. 

Hylia did not make it easy for the Hero to get the Blade of Evil’s Bane. She probably didn’t want just anybody to walk up to the sword and grab it. She needed someone worthy. So, she had an impossible Maze which could kill you. Hopefully, her Chosen hero was giving tips and tricks to navigate the woods. Maybe it was extremely easy for her Chosen. 

Link stopped at his father’s favourite vendor for some skewered meat. He had asked Reina if she wanted any, which she said no. Aryll however had some. The meat gave both siblings the warm feeling of nostalgia. 

The three walked, while Link kept trying to lead them to the Temple. The town was a bustle. There was dancing and merrymaking. Link heard about ten different songs playing at the same time for ten different directions. No one seems to mind the chaos, they revelled in it actually. 

It was in this climat when some monster sunk in. Aryll had quickly gone to order some rice. The vendor was closer to the edge of the party. They all assumed that inside the walls of Castle Town was safe. The monsters were outside the town. Surely the guards wouldn’t have let anything in?   
There was a red jellyfish-like creature with yellow eyes. It hooved in the air only to stop and create a jolt of electricity. It was going straight for Aryll. 

Without a second thought, Link ran between the bari and his sister. He took out his sword and swiped at the bari. It turned to him. It’s glowing eyes turned angry. It’s tentacles reached for Link. Link swiped at it again. It tightened its body, its tentacles coiled up and it shot a jolt of electricity as Link swiped. Link spasmed. It took everything in him not to drop his sword. When he swung again, he still felt his muscles spasm. Link thought he had it. It was going down. But it split into two smaller baris. Link took a deep breath and aimed for one of them. He got it. It fell to the grown unmoving. But, the other attacked his back. This time the jolts of electricity made him drop his sword. He fell to the ground, his muscles spasmed some more. He took a random pot and threw it and he ended the bari once and for all.   
He stayed there on the ground and stared at the sky.   
He gave his sister a large grin. “I’m going to be fine. It wasn’t that bad.” He signed that with some difficulty since he still felt small jolts of electricity. But they were coming in in larger increments. 

Aryll kneeled beside him. She put his mask back on him. It must have fallen during one of those jolts of electricity. 

Reina gave him back his sword. 

They heard a clap. The three of them turned to see a large red headed woman walking towards them. She wore the traditional Gerudo golden armour. Her Scimitar hung in her hips like it was no big deal. Her golden shield with a large red gem in the middle and spear were in her back like they belonged there. Link perked up. Not because she was beautiful. Because… 

“I’m Kára of the Gerudo.” 

Link was star struck. She was the greatest Gerudo warrior. He remembered last year when he watched her beat Prince Cynan in the joust. It was exciting. The lances clashing together. The way her sword sliced through lesser knights in the mêlée was graceful and ferocious. She stood above all the Hylians and kicked everyone’s asses. 

Link shot up. He didn’t know if he was dizzy because of the electricity still pulsing in his muscles or the quickness he stood up or that fact he was speaking to one of his heroes. 

Aryll and Reina bowed. Link joined them. 

“You're not that bad with that sword.” Thanked Hylia for the mask he was wearing because he blushed furiously. See Viv, this is how you encourage a person. “You weren’t using the right weapon against the Bari. Those things sting like a bitch.” Link could only nod in agreement. “But you have potential. Most would have given up after the first shock.” By the Graces of Hylia, the Gerudo champion was complimenting him! This was amazing. “What’s your name?” 

Link signed and Aryll translated. 

“Well Link, I hope to beat you in the tournament some day.” She left probably to do something cool. 

Link squealed with Aryll. They jumped a couple of times. As much as Aryll didn’t care for swords or fighting, she was happy for her brother. 

“Where did you learn those moves?” 

Link gave her a half truth. “Practicing on some trees.” 

Aryll nodded. Link hoped that meant she believed him. 

“That was very brave of you,” said Reina. 

“Thanks.” Reina had learned that sign and Aryll didn’t need to translate. 

“Where did you get this sword?” 

“A friend gave it to me for my birthday. Do you want to meet her?” 

Aryll translated only to stop and turn her head towards him. She looked worried. Link had no idea why. 

“Yes,” said Reina. 

“Oh, this is getting interesting,” said Aryll out of ear shot of Reina. Link had no clue why it would be. He honestly just wanted to get to the Temple. 

Link had no clue what mask the Princess was wearing. She wore something different every year but usually they were normal? This year was different. It was a black metal mask which webbed together into a crisscross partner. It even went up to the point of her ears. And replacing her large blue eyes were two bloodshot ones. 

She noticed him right away. Link could see her beautiful smile through the mask. That smile turned into an o. 

“Oh Link, you look injured! What happened to your hair?” 

“I’m fine.” His hair did look more wild then normal. Link blamed the bari. 

The Princess totally ignored that and took out a potion from her bag. She forced it into his face. He lifted his mask and drank some. 

“Good. Hi Aryll! And … I’m afraid we have yet to be introduced.” 

“This is Reina,” Link signed. 

Reina waved and bowed. Link didn’t know if she realized she was speaking with the Princess because her bow was quick. It wasn’t how one would normally greet a princess. 

“Ah, Aryll has told me about you.” Link was confused. Why was Aryll talking to the Princess about Reina? When did Aryll speak to the Princess, just them two? “She said something about you being interested in the language of the goddess?” 

“I’ve been trying to decode it but I don’t have enough examples of the language to figure out the puzzle.” 

“I have manuscripts and scrolls that may be of use to you.” 

Reina nearly fainted. “I would be honoured.” She squealed. “Yes. The magic, the history. We could learn about the culture of the goddesses.” Reina started hyperventilating. Link rubbed her back and made sure she would not fall. “This is a dream come true. I would do anything you want.” 

“Knowledge itself is its own reward. Though I must admit I do have alternative motives. I have a book which I believe to be ancient spells written in the script of goddesses. I would love to learn divine magic.” 

“When can I look at the text?” 

The Princess giggled. “Unfortunately only after the festival. Unless you would like to sneak into the Castle at night?” The Princess was being sarcastic. 

“I can be quiet.” Reina was 100% serious. 

“It’s dangerous but there is a secret entrance to the dungeons.” 

Reina took the Princess’s hand I to hers. “Teach me.” 

The Princess giggled. “Let’s hurry up before sundown. My apologies Link, Aryll. I will see you at the stables to… no the joust is tomorrow. Perhaps the day after that before the mêlée.” 

They left. Seriously, they left. Link didn’t even get the chance to tell the Princess she looked amazing during the ceremony. It was probably for the better. Though, he definitely should have told her what Viv had told him. She really should have known about that. But by the time he remembered that, the Princess and Reina were lost in the sea of people. 

“That was not how I expected that to go,” said Aryll. Link agreed. “I wanted drama.” Link did not want that. “Do you think Reina realized she was speaking with the Princess?” Link shrugged. “Are you okay with hanging around Aria, Avis and me? Instead of me being your translator, you can be my bodyguard.” She gave him a playful pinch in the arm. 

What else did he have to do then spend time with his little sister and the Rito twins?

Link and Aryll returned home with their stomachs full. Their mother had heard about the Bari attack and knew that it involved her children by their masks. She was checked both of them for scratches and scars. None where to be found. She finished by hugging them for what felt like hours. 

Link went back to the stables. He wanted to check up on the horses. He honestly didn’t expect Viv to be there. She was nested on a beam sadly singing. 

“You didn’t find the hero?” 

“No.” She flew into Link’s head. “People are so rude. I stopped counting at how many people kept trying to hit me. Someone tried to stab me! Stab me!” 

“Wasn’t that me?” 

He went to check each horse. He gave Epona a special oat cake. 

“Someone else tried to stab me in a crowd. They could have really hurt someone!” 

“I fought a bari today.” 

“Yeah the town couldn’t stop talking about that. The King is putting extra protection. No one knows how it got in.” 

Link went to look at the injured horse ready to give it some herbs to help it fight any infection which might have started. It looked like they had a visitor. 

Link looked at the drunk knight. He kicked him slightly. Then, he whistled loudly. The drunk knight wasn’t waking up. The joust was about to begin. His horse was still healing from his arrow wound. This was when Link got an idea. The knight wasn’t that much bigger than he was. This festival was about anyone being whatever they wanted, right? 

He took the horse’s armour and started to move it near Epona. 

“What are you doing?” asked Viv. 

“I’m going to join the joust in his name.” 

“Have you ever held a jousting lance before?” asked Viv. Link shook his head. “Are you still going to go through with this?” Link nodded. “Well, this will at least be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the masks are from Majora’s Mask but Aryll’s is from Wind Waker.
> 
> I’m purposely messing up the story of Skyward Swords, since by this point who knows how much the story would get muddled.


End file.
